Luke or Percy: A Percabeth Story
by Nonni1101
Summary: Finally, it happens, Annabeth and Percy's true feelings are exposed, and something in New York makes Thanksgiving the best holiday ever! ENJOY!
1. Missing Percy

It had been years, YEARS since Luke....well you know. How come I couldn't stop thinking about him? But, since I met Percy, I did think about him less. It was almost like Percy was my replacement for Luke and I always was afraid that someday Percy would switch sides. But, that was going away now. I trusted Percy, and I knew that he would make the right decision about the prophecy. I knew that things were getting better with my family, and that I still had Chiron, but I still felt like Percy was one of the only ones who was there for me. We talked, we laughed, we insulted each other, and most importantly, we were there for each other. I knew that I would do anything for him, Percy was my absolute best friend.

Then again, there was that whole... EVENT (kiss) on .Helens that I still couldn't explain. I liked Percy as JUST a friend, nothing more (at least I think). I still wish he was here right now, I was all alone this year, basically. If it was last year it would've been fine, but now, this was our last year before the prophecy would mess everything up. I hated not knowing if he was OK or not, so I decided to Iris-Message him. Here is basically how it went:

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" I said.

"Hi Wise Girl, any specific reason to be Iris Messaging me at like 3am?"

"Oh, time change, sorry."

"That's OK, I was up anyway, with...well you know."

"Yeah, how's that going for you, any monster attacks?"

"No not really, I've just been flunking out of school, the usual."

"Of course!"

He laughed at that then replied " How are you doing? I hope your Okay."

"Why do you care if I'm Okay?" I said mockingly.

"Oh shut up! But seriously, how's life in California?"

"Pretty good, except for..." my voice trailed off.

"Except for what?!"

" Never mind, I'm good, I'm fine."

"I know you better than that, Wise Girl ... what's up with you?"

"Nothing it's just, I guess it's not the same without you here..."

" Are you saying you miss me?"

"Not exactly, it's just, it would be nice to have a friend here, especially my best friend!"

"I miss you too!"

"PERSEUS JACKSON, you know that's not what I meant, well it kind of was"

"See! And I admitted I missed you, I mean how can you NOT wish I with you?"

"Fine you win. So you going to camp this summer?"

He laughed

"Why are you laughing, it's not that funny, actually it's not funny at all."

"It's just that, well, it's November, Annabeth, we have MONTHS until summer."

"Yeah I know, I wish I could just stay there all year round sometimes, that way I could be with everyone all year-round."

"Sometimes I do too."

" Well, maybe you could come to California some time"

"I'd have to FLY!"

"Oh. Sorry Percy I just forgot..."

"Hey, it's fine, I forget sometimes too, it's like, if only we were normal..."

"If only we didn't have huge prophecies to live up to, if only we didn't have to save the world on a regular basis huh?"

He smiled, he genuinely smiled "Yeah, if only..."

" If only I could come visit YOU!"

" Now that, I think could happen. How about Thanksgiving break? You could come to New York for a week."

"Perfect, I'll take care of transportation and I'll see you at your apartment okay?"

"Cool, can't wait. See you later Wise Girl!"

" Wait...Percy, can I ask you one more thing about how you're doing there?"

"Shoot."

"Promise to answer truthfully?" I questioned.

"I swear on the River Styx, now what are you going to ask me?"

The thought that Percy would swear on the River Styx for me put I huge smile on my face, and I had a feeling I was turning bright red, " Um... Have you been spending a lot of time with, you know, Rachel?" Just saying her name made my blood boil.

"Here is my honest answer: Yes I have been spending SOME time with her, but not a lot, and to be honest sometimes when I'm with her I think of you... Why, are you jealous?" He said just to annoy me.

"NO! You've got kelp in your brain if you think I'm jealous of...her."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say Annabeth."

I was SURE I was red by now, so I changed the subject, "Big math test tomorrow, gotta go study Percy, talk to you tomorrow I guess." I think he saw right through me, but played along anyway, while mocking me.

" And why would YOU need to study wise girl? I'll Iris Message you next time OK? That way it WON'T be 3am!"

"Okay! I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye Seaweed Brain!

"Bye! Study hard Wise Girl!"

That was that, the Iris Message flickered and the last thing I saw before I went to sleep were Percy's eyes, even though I saw them in my dream too.


	2. Going to New York

t was dark, and we were on . Luke and Percy were standing in front of me, fighting over something: the world. Every time Percy would slash him with Riptide, Luke would deflect it. Every time Luke would lunge, Percy would deflect it. It was a sick game to watch, knowing that Percy was the only one that could die, since Kronos had now invaded Luke's body and all. I wanted to help, but I couldn't, my feet wouldn't move, and words wouldn't come out of my mouth, but I forced them too, "NO! Take me instead!" Percy stared at me. Luke came closer and closer, about to kill me and I just stood there, I saw his scythe coming towards me when....Percy jumped in front of me the second the blade was in motion, it hit his heart and Percy was knocked to the ground. I stared down at him, no, no, no, Percy had just saved me, but now I couldn't thank him. I watched his body lie there, motionless. I looked at Luke and screamed "HOW COULD YOU?!" That's all I said, Luke left the room looking very triumphant, not even looking back.I stared at what used to be my best friend, and cried, I just sat there and cried, I felt like there was nothing else I could do.

I woke up with a start, just a dream, just a dream, thank gods. But, when I sat up I saw Percy again, this time in Iris Message form, that's what had woken me up.

"You OK?" He asked.

I couldn't tell him about the dream, I just couldn't bring myself to do it "Yeah fine, just had a dream about...Camp."

"Since when is my name Camp?", he asked.

Busted! "How'd you know I was dreaming of you?" I asked, not even trying to deny it.

"You talk in your sleep." He said casually, as if he knew everything about me and nothing was ever a surprise. " And," he continued, "I had a dream about you too."

"So I guess we BOTH have been on each other's minds?"

"Yeah," he answered, " I just have this feeling that you're not OK and I need to make sure all the time."

" Oh look, Seaweed Brain has a heart."

"Very funny!" He said, looking kind of hurt.

I tried to cheer him up "Well, I knew you had one before, it's just..."

"It's Okay."

"Cool."

"So I guess I'll see you in about a week, huh?"

"Weeks a long time to wait, Annabeth."

"You can wait."

"I guess you later Wise Girl!"

"Later, Seaweed Brain."

I swiped through the image, and he was gone. That dream had terrified me, and I couldn't shake the feeling that when we went back to camp, I would experience something like that, and it scared me.


	3. Welcome Back!

Days past, days without any word from Percy, but surprisingly enough, I didn't think about him that much. Just knowing that I would see him was enough for flight would leave tomorrow, and I would be on my way to the Jacksons. But, every time that I thought of Percy, I couldn't help feel that he was with Rachel, and that hurt me. I wanted him to tell me that they were JUST friends and that I didn't have to worry (and that he would kill her for me)., and maybe he would in New York.

School was pretty much a blur, all day I sat there thinking, yeah whatever, Percy's waiting! My flight would leave at 3, and I got out of school at 2, so I would take a cab to the airport, go through security, and sit through a 6 hour flight to see Percy. I know it all sounds like a huge hassle, but I knew it would be worth it once I got there.

I sat in my seat quietly while reading books about architecture the entire time, I had taken plane trips before, but none by myself. I got my luggage and stepped out of the airport, trying to look for a cab. After about an hour delay, I was on my way to see Seaweed Brain.

I forgot how much I had missed New York. All the people, all the places, all the architecture! But none of it really mattered, all I could think of was Percy. I don't know why I missed him so much, but I did know that I missed him, even though I was going to see him in just a few minutes.

Oh shoot, time change, and 6 hour flight, it was 11:00! I trudged over to the door, but couldn't knock, I was afraid to wake them up. Easy enough, Seaweed Brain came out to greet me. "You're here!" Percy exclaimed.

"I am, and wow, you're here too!" I basically jumped into hugged, and something inside me stirred, something new.

"Happy to see Camp, are we?"

I didn't even try to insult him 'Yeah, yeah I am!"

He took me inside and we sat down and ate some leftover pizza together.

"I have so many questions to ask you, so many things to tell you about."

"I know right, it felt like a whole year without you."

I looked down, I couldn't help think that, yeah Percy, it was going to be another year until I see you, and what if you don't even go back to camp, what if Kronos does attack, and you leave me all alone. I must've looked just about as sad as I felt, cause even HE noticed.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, fine, it's just..." I didn't know what I should tell Percy, it would sound stupid if I told him how worried I was, and still just thought of him as a friend.

"Just thinking about how our lives are going to end?"

"Pretty much."

"It's gonna be fine, Annabeth." He swung his arm around me, and tried to seem as comforting as possible.

I cracked, I let all my emotions slip out in that one moment. I laid my head on his shoulder and started my whole rant on how things would never be the same. "How do you know that?! You don't know that Percy! Any day now, someone or some THING could attack and you could die! You have no clue what it's going to be like out there. Some of our dearest friends could become our worst enemies. What if camp isn't there when we come back, what if we all die, what if...what if YOU die?! Then what, I couldn't handle that Percy." I paused, and thought of what to say next to really tell him that I was so broken, "This..this is the first time I hadn't had a plan, Percy. And I am so scared, and so hurt, and so worried, unprepared, I don't know what to do!" He gave me another hug as I sobbed about everything.

"Wise Girl, I know that all that could happen, and it might, but let's just live as best we can now, we're together, finally, so let's have fun, and do everything we can do. I don't want to waste a second of my time with you." That made me smile from ear to ear, and I looked up. "Sounds good to me!"

Apparently, he had a lot planned for this week, like all that time he should've spent TRYING to do something useful in school, he was making plans for us to have fun. It was nice to be in his apartment, with him, it was just nice.


	4. Go Yankees

After being shown to a guest room (I assumed it used to be Gabe's by the stench) and going to sleep, I had another dream:

I was on again, standing next to a motionless Luke, lying there, I was calling for help, and screaming at the top of my lungs, but I couldn't do anything. Percy had already been killed, and now Luke was gone, but this time, it was way less painful. I yelled for help, but I didn't cry, I just walked away, as if saying "You killed Percy, why should I be upset if you die?!"And that's how I felt.

I woke up a few hours later and we all ate breakfast together, it was easy to talk to Percy, but, I don't know what his mom was thinking the entire time we were , she broke in, "So, Annabeth, has Percy told you about the Fall Festival yet?" "No, not yet." I answered. "Oh ok, he'll explain today, see you kids later, I have a date with Paul." I could hear Percy mutter "Of course!" under his breath, but I didn't say anything. left, and me and Percy were all alone.

"So, what's the Fall Festival?" I asked.

"Just, some thing."

"I'm going to need more than that Seaweed Brain!"

"Fine, fine, it's like a fair, with sports games, and shopping. Local high-schoolers and college kids do it every year before Thanksgiving. There's some awesome stuff to buy, and killer games, and, well... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go...you know, with me."

"Sure, I think I'd like that, I can't wait."

"Cool, and now moving on to our plans for TODAY."

"And what would those be?"

"Just, you know, we're going to see the Yankees play the Red Sox!"

"NO WAY! It's sold out, how did you get tickets?"

"I made it happen. And I figured that you'd want to go."

"Well, DUH! Go Yankees right!" I was more than happy, I was ecstatic.

"The games at 2, so be ready OK."

"And until then..."

"I was thinking maybe I could give you a tour of New York, you know, to jog your memory."

"I'll go get ready."

I got dressed and soon we were heading for the was incredible, every hit me and Percy would stand up and scream, I couldn't think of a more perfect day. It was awesome, me and Percy had a blast. But, then, SHE came along... It was all going so well until the walk home. Where, none other but Rachel Elizabeth Dare decided to drop by.


	5. All is well before Rachel

"PERCY? I haven't seen you in so long!"

Percy whipped around "Oh, hi Rachel."

She looked at me, "It's Annie-belle, isn't it? Your little friend, Percy?"

I was about to jump in and give her a piece of my mind, but Seaweed Brain decided to do it for me, "Her name is ANNABETH, and she's my BEST FRIEND."

"Oh,"she said, 'Hey, Perce,maybe we could get a bite to eat or something."

This time I got a word in, "Perce? Since when is Percy a handbag?"

She looked at me, than pretended to ignore my insult.

"So how about it?" she continued.'

"Um, in case you didn't notice I'm WITH ANNABETH right now, and NO I'm NOT going to be free anytime soon."

She stood there, shocked.

"So you can run along now!" I decided to add.

She looked like a boulder had just smashed her to pieces. Apparently, when I insulted her, it was fine, but with Percy, it was a different story.

"Wow." I decided to brake the awkward silence.

"Wow, what?!" He asked, trying to play dumb.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

"Um, all right then."

"By the way, thanks for taking me to the game. It was awesome."

"No problem! Or was it just awesome because the Yankees won?"

"That's not the only reason." We both laughed at that for a while.

"I wish you still lived here." Percy said.

"I do too, I forgot how insanely amazing it is."

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome."

We walked home, and ate dinner, then it was time for bed. I thought about the day, and how utterly perfect it had been. It was so much different then seeing Percy at camp, it was like a requirement there, like we had to hang out, and fight monsters together. Here, it was so much better, we could just hang out, and not worry about all our demigod problems for a little while. I couldn't wait for the Fall Festival tomorrow. It made me blush that Percy knew exactly what I would like to do here, and exactly what I wanted to go see. I couldn't help but smile. The last person that knew that much about me, was, well....Luke


	6. 20 Questions

I woke up, got dressed and went into the kitchen to find Percy all ready to go and shoving food at me.

"Whoa, hold on there."

"Sorry.", he apologized, "I'm just so excited about today."

"Oh, are you two going on a date?" asked.

"MOM!"Percy butted in, 'It's just Annabeth!"

"Just Annabeth, huh? I'd watch it if I were you, Seaweed Brain!"

"So it is a date?" his mom questioned again.

"NO!" we both answered at the exact same time.

"Fine, I'll get off your case, I'm going to run some errands, so I'll see you both tonight, all right?"

"Thanks , see you tonight."

Soon we were off to the Fall Festival.

"So, what aspect of the festivities are we going to enjoy today Perseus?"

"Aspect, festivities? And you know it's Percy, Wise Girl?"

"I didn't get my answer...PERSEUS!"

"Fine, fine. We could go watch the big football game, although it's not much compared to the Super Bowl."

"I'd love that."

By the time we got to the field, it was freezing, and everyone there was huddled up in sleeping bags or blankets. So Percy went and found a stand that sold nice throw blankets, and bought one.

Our shoulders were constantly touching, but he didn't seem to mind. It was so cold, we were just lucky to have a blanket. We sat there and huddled. I swear that the score of the game is still unknown to me. So when the game was over we looked for a cab, but I hadn't realized how many people there were. There wasn't a taxi in sight to take us home. So me and Seaweed Brain started our long walk home.

"So, what are we going to do, it's like 50 blocks to my house."

"We could play 20 questions." I suggested.

"How about 2 questions, we each get to ask 2 questions to one another, and the other person has to answer truthfully, okay Wise Girl?"

"Alright Seaweed Brain, you first."

There wasn't even a moments hesitation as if he had waited to ask this question for years, as he probably had once before, I just hadn't."How do you feel about Luke, I mean do you see him as more than a friend?"

I thought for a moment, and I guess Percy didn't mind my hesitation. "You didn't know him before. He was so, so much , now he's just...not."

"So you still like him."

"No, I forgot about liking him a long time ago."

"Why is that?"

"You'll find out eventually."

"All right, that's fine with me. Your turn."

"Fine, how do you feel about Rachel?"

"You mean my redheaded nightmare?"

"Seriously, you don't like her?!"

"How can I like her when she hates you? I mean she can be nice, but she's no you!"

"Aw thanks, Camp!"

"Oh yeah, what was that dream about me?"

"Is that your second question."

"No, I have something way more important to ask you."

"And what is that."

"Well, how come you-"

"Have you ever fallen in love?"I blurted out. I had been waiting to ask this for such a long time, and I really needed an answer.

"Once."He said, trying not to blush,"With you."


	7. Falling in Love

I jumped into Percy's arms. And we kissed, it was so much better than that little peck on .Helens.

It felt like I stood there and kissed him for hours but it was probably a couple of seconds. But, those seconds were pure perfection.

I decided to pull away first, "You know the gods won't be happy about this right?"I asked him.

"I know that. But, I love you, so nothing else matters, we'll find out some way around them, somehow."

"And the Titans Percy? They know loyalty is your fatal flaw, they'll find a way to kill you."

"So? I'll go to Tartarus and back for you Annabeth. Besides, you worry too much Wise Girl."

"I know I 's just because, I'm so worried about you. I guess that's what happens when your in love, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I feel the exact same way."

I hugged him again, as if I didn't hold on to him, I would die. And that's pretty much how I kissed again, and I realized that this was all really happening. Percy had been my first kiss, and now, my first I realized I wanted him to be my last kiss too. And as of next year, he might as well be.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Uh-huh?" he answered.

"I love you."

"I know that."

"I just thought I'd tell you.I mean you're the only person I'll ever say this to...and you're the only person I'd ever want to."

"Not even Luke?"

"Not even Luke!"

"You have one question left."

"I do."

"So, what is it?"

"Have you ever wished that you weren't a half-blood, that you didn't have to deal with all this stuff? Have you ever felt like it's just too much?"

"That's 3 questions."

"Just answer me, Seaweed Brain."

"Fine, no."

"NO?!"

"Yeah, no."

"Wait, how can it be NO? You're you! I thought it would definitely be a yes."

"Well it's not."

"And why is that, Perseus."

He didn't even mind that I said Perseus. "Because then, I would never have met you."

My heart skipped a beat. And a huge smile spread across my face.


	8. I didn't forget how incredible you are!

"I didn't even notice it was raining."I said stupidly.

"Yeah, me neither." He looked up, finally noticing the rain.

"But, we're dry!"

"Yeah, we are."

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"You forgot how amazingly awesome your new boyfriend is, is that what you mean?"

"No, I definitely realize how incredible you are, Seaweed Brain, I've known that all along.I've known that since the day I met you."

" The day you met me, you told me I drool in my sleep."

"Well you do."

"I thought you were amazing too."

"We are such idiots."

"Idiots that love each other."

I just thought about that. I loved Percy. I mean, I guess that I knew that all along. But, now, we were...together. He loved me? How could anyone ever find room for love with all that was going on with the demigods right now. But, we did.

"Come on, I bet we can get a cab now."

It was still raining, and it was dark now, and we'd only covered about one block, from our 50 block journey, as Percy would say


	9. The next morning

We called a cab, and me and Percy slipped in. I never looked at the cab driver's face. I just stared into Percy's eyes the entire ride home, and at one point, I fell asleep in his arms, because this is what I remembered in the morning:

Once we got to the apartment, Percy carried me in and propped me down in his that point I'd woken up. "Why am I in here?" I asked him. "Have you smelled the guest room?" Was his reply, which I guess men t, here's a nicer place for you to sleep. "Thanks." I said, and I meant it, I was so grateful for everything Percy had ever done for me (and that was a lot!). He gave me a short kiss on the forehead and headed off to the guest room.

It took a while to process everything that had happened last night, it was all so...unexpected for one thing. And, it was something that could cost both of us our lives in the next year. I got dressed and walked into the guest room to wake up Percy. I did that by tapping him on the shoulder, and a huge hug. "Um, Annabeth?" He hadn't remembered everything yet, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, wow. Did that all happen last night, or was that just a dream?"

"What do you mean by all that?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean, Wise Girl. You're horrible at acting stupid."

"Yeah, it's really hard."

"Just answer my question already!"

"Fine, fine. It wasn't a dream, it was all real, and you know that Seaweed Brain, so why did you even ask?"

"Just making sure..." we went into another intensely long hug. It was so....weird, and weird didn't even describe it. I mean, I had been just friends with Percy for years, and now we were a couple of a sudden. But, I realized we talked just like old times, nothing had changed about that. So we were off to the 2nd day of the Fall Festival.


	10. Negativity

I had a blast. It felt just like Camp Half-Blood, except for the occasional hugs or kisses. We watched another football game, and Percy bought me 3 books about architecture, we went out to dinner, and by the time we were in a cab going home, I was pretty sure I had emptied Percy's entire wallet. "How do you think camp's doing?" I asked him, knowing that any second they could be under an attack.

"I'm fine thanks!"

"You're brain's full of kelp! I meant," I leaned in to whisper, so the cab driver wouldn't get all freaked out, "Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh, well I'm kind of worried, I mean before we left, Chiron definitely didn't seem like himself."

"He's stressed Percy, everyone is. And HE has to worry about YOU!"

"I can see why he'd be upset!" Percy said, mocking himself.

"I think he wanted us to leave." I said, which is what I had been thinking for a very long time.

"Why would he want us to leave?" He asked stupidly.

"Think about it Percy. If Kronos did attack, he wouldn't want us there, we would be killed. He'd rather have us nice and safe in our homes." I answered him.

" Kronos would find us either way, though."

"Wow, thanks for being so positive about this! I've already told you how upset and worried all this makes me! I have no clue what to do if they do attack. I mean think about it, they have hundreds of monsters, KRONOS, the Titans! We have a really small chance of winning this war."

"Who's being negative now?"

"Sorry, but you know how it is."

"Yeah. It hasn't been the same since I found out I was a half-blood."

"That's because all of this started BECAUSE you were a when your dad claimed you, that's when it all started. I mean Luke knew, so Kronos knew, I mean I don't think you've ever been safe Percy."

"We really need to work on having you be positive!"

"Sorry-again!"

"Let's just not think about it, okay?"

Now, I went into full-negativity mode, "Not think about it? Seaweed Brain, how can you not think about it. Any person could be a monster waiting to attack you, almost every face you see can't bee trusted!" I stumbled to get out the last sentence, it seemed so severe so intense, but that was how it was, that was the truth, "Any breath could be your last." Tears were streaming down my face, I had thought about it all the time, but saying it out loud was much, much worse. I could only imagine how percy felt, I mean, he acted like it was no big deal, but I doubt that's how he felt. "How do you feel Percy? Aren't you scared?"

"Yes, I'm insanely scared, and worried. What if I lost you? Huh? I'm not the only one who can die!"

I realized that I wasn't the only one with feelings, and how hard it really was for him.

"Worry about yourself, Seaweed Brain! I'm far less important than you are." We both giggled a little bit. And, I lightened up.

"Let's just, lay back. Lets not worry right now! Just forget about it, okay Annabeth?"

"okay!" I agreed, and I tried my best to do what he said, just for the rest of this week, forget about it.


	11. An exciting meal

"So," he continued, "how about some dinner?"

"Cool." I said, I hadn't even realized how hungry I'd become.

"All right."

Soon enough our taxi came to a little cafe in downtown. It was great food, perfect setting, it was wonderful. Well, wonderful for except...

"Perce!" The peppy, annoying tone that I hated pierced my ears.

"Again, not a handbag!", She completely ignored me...again.

"Hmm," she said, trying to smile, "So how about that dinner date now?"

"Dinner DATE? With you?" Percy asked, and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him hating her.

"Yeah, how about it?"

"Oh, sorry I'm kind of with my GIRLFRIEND right now." He said, and I let the word girlfriend settle in my mind. I was his girlfriend now. Me and Seaweed Brain. At first, the though of it was weird, but then again, also...perfect.

"And who would that be?"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name's Annabeth, sound familiar?"I said, mocking her. It was awesome to see her smile fade completely.

"Oh, look at me, playing dumb, sorry!"

" Was that so hard?" I continued, still mocking her.

By this time, Percy was getting pretty mad, and I could see the water in our glasses swishing around.

" Percy?" I couldn't believe she was STILL going.

"GET LOST!" Percy had had it with Rachel. The contents of any empty bowls in the kitchen sink was flowing upwards, and if anybody was using the bathrooms, they would have been in for a surprise! Every drop of water flew up, all of it commanded by Percy. Water from every direction blasted into Rachel's face, knocking her into the wall in front of us. Some of it hit the lights, and the power went out. Rachel came up coughing, and dripping wet.

"I wouldn't mess with my BOYFRIEND if I were you!" I said, just before me and Percy ran off.

"That was amazing!" I added.

Then, Percy kissed me, just to annoy Rachel. And either way, it was wonderful.


	12. My favorite holiday!

We started our walk home, when I realized it was my last night here in New York. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and I would be on my way home! I also thought about my week with Seaweed Brain, it had been flawless! We went to the Yankees game, the Fall Festival, and he like killed Rachel ... for me! It had all passed by too fast. All the little things I remembered. Like, the way we said 'Good Morning' to each other, stupid things that nobody else would ever care about, I did!

We went inside, and soon I fell asleep on the mattress that I had grown almost too familiar too. No thoughts of Luke swarmed in my head tonight, they hadn't really since I'd gotten here. I had to be careful though, not get too attached to Percy, if he could...

I woke up the next morning and was surprised to realize that I had slept in to 11:00. About half an hour later the table was set, and we were all sitting down for dinner. I looked into those deep green eyes that were staring into mine from across the table. And I knew that Thanksgiving was my new favorite holiday ... all because of Percy.


End file.
